


A Little More Conversation, A Little Less Awkward, Please

by yehwellwhatever



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David doesn’t know how Carly thought Archie and he would make the perfect couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Conversation, A Little Less Awkward, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to audrarose for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

David Cook hated, really _really_ hated, blind dates; something always seemed to go wrong. He hated them so much so that he nearly hadn’t showed up for this one, but Carly had convinced him that he wouldn’t regret it.

At first glance the kid – David guessed he couldn’t be more than twenty – hadn’t seemed like he was his type at all. He was way too formally dressed for a place like this, and he looked really uncomfortable and out of place. And _way_ too young for David.

David was right, it had been awkward in the beginning. The kid – _Archie_ , they’d settled on since it turned out that they were both called David – was really quiet and David didn’t know which subjects were safe to talk about. Really, how Carly could even begin to think they would be perfect for each other he would never understand. And seriously, where was that damned waiter? They’d been sitting there in silence studying the menus for what felt like forever now.

As if the man could read his mind, the waiter suddenly appeared at their table. Cook had breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that the awkwardness would be broken now, and then he’d turned to Archie, just in time to see him blush as he looked at the waiter.

“Hey, Archie,” the waiter said, smiling friendly at him. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Uhh… hi Jason.” He glanced over at David, and David could swear that the blush got even deeper. “I didn’t know you were working today.”

_So that explains at least part of the awkwardness,_ Cook thought. _Still didn’t explain the clothes._

“Surprise?” Jason shrugged, his dreadlocks moving from side to side behind his back. “So, are you ready to order?”

“I’ll have the usual,” Archie said, surprising David. If he was a regular, that would explain why he was on first name basis with the waiter. “Thank you, Jason.”

“And you, Sir?” Jason asked, turning to David.

“Uhh… I’ll have whatever Archie’s having?” It came out as a question rather than a request. He couldn’t help that he was a little shocked that Archie seemed to be a regular here; he seemed so out of place.

“Very well, Sir,” Jason said with a nod. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Drinks turned out to be iced tea; not what David would have chosen, but somehow he wasn’t surprised that Archie wasn’t the beer kind of guy.

“So, how do you know Jason?” David asked, not willing to let the awkwardness settle once more.

“Oh, we were roommates freshman year of college,” Archie said, wrinkling his face in a way that David would never admit to finding adorable. “He dropped out a week before the end of the school year, said college wasn’t really his thing. He’s a suffering artist now, with this job on the side so that he doesn’t have to live on the street.”

“Yeah, I can see that about him,” David said. “My best friend, Neal, didn’t even go to college for the same reason. I probably wouldn’t have gone either if my mom didn’t blackmail me into going.”

“Oh gosh, Cook, that’s terrible,” Archie said, shaking his head as he chuckled. “I guess you found a way to get through it, and I have a feeling it involved as little studying as possible.”

“Of course,” David said, flashing Archie a smirk. “So, tell me, what are you majoring in?”

“Education,” Archie said, the smile on his face spoke of pride. “I just love kids you know? And education is important…” Archie started to talk about why he thought education was so important, and David was content just to sit there and listen.

David thought the way Archie used his whole body as he spoke, flailing his arms around and nearly bouncing in his seat was actually really cute. Until…

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” Archie exclaimed as the glass of iced tea fell over, making the cold liquid spill all over David’s lap. “Are you okay?”

He gasped at the sudden cold. “It’s okay,” he choked out, grabbing a handful of napkins. “I’m okay. It’s just… cold.”

Archie flailed some more, getting out of his side of the booth and sitting down next to David. “I’m really, _really_ sorry,” he apologized again, grabbing a set of napkins of his own and bringing his hand down to David’s lap.

At the first touch, David gasped, he hadn’t expected that. Archie looked up at him, eyes big, but he still didn’t move his hand. “Really fucking cold,” David choked out.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Archie apologized again, and now he started rubbing the napkins over David’s lap, as if that would make things better. It didn’t.

David could feel himself starting to respond in a way that Archie most certainly wouldn’t find appropriate on a first date, or probably any date in public, really. He caught Archie’s wrist, bringing it up on the table, hoping that he hadn’t noticed David’s… situation.

“Really, it’s _okay_ ,” David assured. “I would really like to get out of these pants though, it’s getting a little… uncomfortable.”

“Ohh, yes. Yes of course!” In a matter of seconds Archie was out of his seat, disappearing around a corner without any explanation.

David stayed where he was, trying his best to get the wetness out of his pants. He didn’t have much luck. If Archie hadn’t been so adorable, David would have left now that he was alone at the table. He was going to have a few choice words with Carly in the morning, and this definitely was his last blind date. Never again.

When Archie came back to the table, with a pair of jeans in one hand and a glass of iced tea in the other, David couldn’t help but smile at the flushed look on Archie’s face. Definitely his last blind date.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Cookleta fic train 2009](http://community.livejournal.com/cookleta/1400146.html?page=2#comments) over at [cookleta](http://community.livejournal.com/cookleta/) on LJ. Inspired by the prompt _first date - archie spills something all over cook's lap and freaks out. then tries to clean it off._


End file.
